Rasetsu Kurozuka
Rasetsu Kurozuka. He is one of the last living pureblooded members of the esteemed Three-Eyed Clan of humans, specifically the house of kurozuka who are the most powerful branch of the three-eyed clansmen. He is a devotee of the martial arts and has achieved the status of a black belt in numerous fields of combat. Due to the fear-mongering gaze of his blood red eyes which strikes terror and fear into all those unfortunate enough to lock eyes with him, rasetsu has been nicknamed Demon-Eyes Rasetsu by all in the martial arts community. Appearance Rasetsu has always had the same appearance since he was a young boy. Unlike more generic members of the three-eyed clan he has used his long and untamed hair to hide his third eye from view ever since he was a child. Years of training have transformed him and have given him a perfect physique which can only be described as the cutting edge of human perfection, a peak warrior. Personality Rasetsu is a clearminded and coolheaded individual with the ability to be meticulously, almost surgically analytical, traits shared among members of the three-eyed clan. He is extraordinary insight and the ability to quite easily see through the deceptions of foes and opponents around him, easily discerning their true goals and inherent nature, usually without so much as a single glare in the process. He is a ruthless, cunning, deceptive, and fierce opponent with extreme dedication to the path of martial arts. History Rasetsu was born the son of Genra and Kazumi Kurozuka who fathered him in hopes that he could one day revive their extinct clan and bring back glory and honor to the three-eyed clan and the house of kurozuka within it. At birth, rasetsu's mother kazumi passed away, her son being so powerful at birth that he sapped her very life force energy in the process, a hint of what was to come and the potential within him. His father genra trained rasetsu harder than most beings in the entire universe have ever been trained so as to ensure his son would become the pinnacle of three-eyed clan power. This allowed rasetsu to obtain access to powers, techniques, knowledge, and arts the likes of which haven't been seen in centuries, and proof of his status as a prodigy was evident at a young age. On his sixth birthday, rasetsu witnessed the death of his father while witnessing the man trying to protect his son from a saiyan attacker. In truth the three-eyed clan, particularly the house of kurozuka were being hunted by a group of rogue saiyans across the universe who believed that if the three-eyed clan weren't exterminated they could advance to the point of overthrowing the saiyans as the strongest in the universe. In a fit of rage rasetsu lost his mind and awoke a power within him limited solely to the house of kurozuka and to a lesser extent other three-eyed clan families, almost killing his attackers in the process. Skills Rasetsu is a true prodigy of the martial arts and fighting. He has trained with extreme dedication, diligence and an almost obsession-like drive to make himself stronger, faster, and harder than any other, a lifestyle that has been reinvigorated and bolstered only furthermore after witnessing the death of his father and learning the truth of his family and their social standing. However he is just as focused on making himself stronger and building his ki as any other fighter, the difference being that his sheer level of fighting skill makes the idea of engaging him in close quarters combat equal to an act of suicide. Inherent Abilities 'Immense Power Level: '''Rasetsu is an extremely powerful being. He is above the typical limitations and parameters of normal humans due to his status as one of the last living members of the three-eyes clan. His ki builds and grows explosively faster than any other human, so much so that his strength can only be considered saiyanlike at his current level. Typically members of the three-eyed clan use extensive spiritualism and meditation to increase their powers, but this is detrimental to the boost one can obtain. Due to the unique and strange methods of secret training which involve achieving both physical prowess and mental solitude, Rasetsu has raised his power by leaps and bounds underneath his fathers training. Advanced Master of Martial Arts '''General Fighting Prowess: '''Rasetsu has always been regarded by many as a monster in the field of martial arts. His inherent talent and latent potential coupled with his unrivaled tenacity, dedication, and determination when it comes to bettering himself and increasing his practical and theoretical knowledge in the field of martial arts is truly admirable. Because of this even a saiyan such as Kintaro has acknowledged rasetsu as his equal in raw power, and his full blown superior in the field of martial arts. Rasetsu has forced himself to practice single, basic movements tens of thousands of times and has subjected himself to the most barbaric and brutal forms of body-hardening and skill building training. He is no stranger to hardcore fighting and had fought thousands of life or death battles against illusions created by his father at the mere age of 5, making him an accomplished master of martial arts at a young age. Quotes *"I am not interested in becoming the strongest. What does it mean?, it's meaningless, its boring. You can work your whole life to become the strongest fighter in the universe but what happens when you get there?, you've reached the summit of the mountain, there's nobody else to challenge. You're alone, in formless, shapeless solitude for all eternity, till your once proud fists wither and die, and the path of martial arts and fighting you've dedicated your entire life to suddenly becomes meaningless. I want no part in that. What i want is to pursue my own goals, fight how i want, learn what i please and create ideals and art forms that i'd like to see others use. This is the truth of fighting in its purest form, and the most beautiful aspect of the path of a warrior". ''-Rasetsu's ideals as a fighter Trivia *DBZ abandoned martial arts after the defeat of King Piccolo in favor of pure power. As such a lot of fan made characters prefer to follow this example but i'm looking to do something different. This character, while being strong, will find his true power in his adeptness in martial arts and fighting. *"Demon-Eyes Rasetsu" is a moniker that has taken direct inspiration from my favorite manga character of all time, Kyoshiro Mibu, otherwise known as "Demon-Eyes Kyo", who was also one of the primary inspirations for this character in early stages. Category:Male Characters